Cherubs in the Wicked Woods
by Slightly Obsessed
Summary: NOW COMPLETED! Third Fairy Tale. Like Hansel and Gretel, Lizzie and Gordo wander into a dangerous land where calamity awaits at the hands of a hungry enemy. Unless they can rely upon each other and their own ingenuity, guess who'll be the
1. Chapter 1

_I recently realized that my Fairy Tales seem incomplete without a third story, so I dreamed up this little Hansel and Gretel tale to complete the trilogy. I wanted to make it a one-shot like the other Fairy Tales, but the story has started getting away from me, and I feel when all is said and done, it will probably need three or four chapters at least. Hope you all enjoy this bit of nonsense._

-

-

"David Zephyr Gordon! What in the world makes you think that you have any right whatsoever to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Lizzie McGuire was lying naked in her boyfriend's bed, and he had just said something that really irritated her. She got up on her elbow, looked down at his face on the pillow, and used his full name for full impact, the way her parents had often done when reprimanding her.

The effect was completely lost on Gordo. Lizzie's beautiful blonde hair gently fell over her shoulders, her lips looked all pouty and tender where he had just kissed her, deeply and repeatedly, and her voice, even in this moment of aggravation, was still the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

They had been going out for three months now, ever since the night of the housewarming dinner party that turned into a neighborhood free-for-all, and in all that time, they had yet to have their first real fight. Could this finally be it?

"Pudding," Gordo said, using one of their pet names he only dared to call her when they were alone and intimate like this. "I'm only looking out for you, because I love you. You know that."

Lizzie fell back beside him, growling in frustration. Yes, she did know that. Gordo was the most considerate and loving boyfriend she had ever had, well worth the wait, and it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she could not be mad at him.

Nor he with her.

"I know that," Lizzie sighed. "And I love that you care so much about me that you don't want anything bad to happen to me. But I'm telling you, nothing bad is going to happen. I would be perfectly safe at this party without you."

"…Maybe," Gordo allowed. "All the same, I want to come with you."

"And I want you to come with me." Lizzie said. "After all, the invitation was to both of us."

"So what's the problem?" Gordo wondered.

"The problem is in you telling me I _can't_ go to the party unless you go with me. I'll have you know, David Zephyr Gordon, that I can do anything I damn well please."

"And I'll have you know, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, that I am fully aware of that fact," Gordo grinned. "But I'm just wondering : what is it that would damn well please you the most?"

Lizzie hesitated a moment, even though she full well knew her answer. She just wanted to tease him. At last she admitted, "I want to have you by my side the entire evening."

"Then what are we arguing about?" Gordo wondered.

"Are we arguing?" Lizzie asked hopefully.

"Not the way Tudge and Miranda do," Gordo pointed out. "But it is a kind of argument, don't you think?"

Lizzie looked up at the ceiling, feeling exasperated. "Miranda and Tudge have been together exactly as long as we have, and they argue all the time. And it's wonderful to see, don't you think? It seems to make them stronger, in some odd way. But we never argue, not like them. Sometimes that worries me, Gordo. Doesn't it worry you?"

"Lizzie," Gordo said, now up on his elbow, looking down at her. "You can't compare us to Miranda and Tudge. Don't even try." He kissed her lightly on the lips, his hand gently caressing her naked shoulder. "We are so much different than them," he whispered. "We are so much different than any other couple I know. I don't know any other couple that is so blissfully happy, so well suited, with so much…chemistry…"

Here he kissed her again, deeply and repeatedly, re-igniting the chemistry that only seemed to get stronger and stronger each time they made love.

And this time the reaction was sparked even further by the foolish pangs of jealousy Gordo felt as he recalled the way Professor Corbin McDonald, Lizzie's "Kiddie Lit" instructor, seemed to look at his beautiful young blonde student every time she entered his classroom. This term, their schedules allowed Gordo to walk Lizzie to "Kiddie Lit 202" and leave her at the door of the auditorium with a kiss. On more than one occasion he had felt certain Professor McDonald had been staring at them from the podium. Gordo wondered if it was only his imagination that there had seemed something unhealthy, even lecherous, about his stare.

And now McDonald wanted Lizzie to come to a "cocktail party" at his house. Granted, according to Lizzie he had said, "And bring your boyfriend too, my wife and I would be delighted to meet him," so that made the invitation a lot less suspect, but still Gordo did not trust the guy. His uneasy intuition had given rise to his earlier statement, "You can only go if I go with you," which had led to Lizzie indignantly calling him by his full name and hoping to drag him into an argument.

But David Zephyr Gordon was a lover, not a fighter, and he adequately and amply proved this with this, their third (or was it fourth?) roll in the proverbial hay on this fine Saturday afternoon in January. Every other guy on campus was no doubt watching football, but Gordo considered that he had found a much more enjoyable and satisfying sport.

"And besides," Lizzie said, when they were done moaning and panting, "this party will be an excellent opportunity for me to get to show you off. I love to show you off, you know, Gordo."

"And I love to be shown off," Gordo answered, feeling the fullness of her love for him.

"Oh, don't be silly," Lizzie chided. "The only reason you want to go to this party is to protect me from the big bad wolf."

Gordo sighed. _She knows me so well…_

-

The following Saturday night, dark and cold, Gordo and Lizzie walked hand in hand, past the iron gates, up a long winding path towards the McDonald mansion at the top of the hill.

"And tell me again," Gordo said. "Why it is that you are so insistent on coming to this 'cocktail party'?"

They were arriving late, and all the good parking closest to the house had already been taken. There must be fifty cars here already! _This must be some party!_ Gordo thought as they began their climb to the top.

"It's because of the First Edition!" Lizzie exclaimed excitedly. "Professor McDonald is one of only five private collectors in the world to own a first edition of 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' by Lewis Carroll. There are only twenty three in existence, and he has one! He apparently paid some exorbitant amount of money for it, though he won't say how much, but it's his pride and joy. I expressed an interest, and he agreed to show it to me. He hasn't shown it to many students, so it's a real honor to be able to see it, maybe even touch it…"

"Lizzie, it's a book," Gordo reminded dryly.

"A very old and rare book," Lizzie defended. "And besides, remember that time Ethan showed you that Mickey Mantel Rookie card?"

"That's entirely different!" Gordo exclaimed.

"No different," Lizzie returned, thinking, _Oooh! Could we be having our first fight?_

But Gordo was a lover, not a fighter, and he did not take the bait. Instead he changed the subject, saying, "Will you look at this place? I feel like we're traveling through a Transylvanian forest to Count Dracula's castle at the top of the hill!"

The path did wind, and was dark and quiet, except for the occasional hoot of an owl. The tree branches on either side reached down menacingly towards the young couple making their way up towards the large house, which cast foreboding shadows in the light of a full moon.

"Oh, it's not like that at all," Lizzie scoffed, still in the mood for a fight. "It's more like the enchanted forest Prince Charming has to cut his way through in order to reach his princess at the other end, and awaken her with a kiss."

Gordo squeezed Lizzie's hand, a pleasant memory flooding his senses. "Been there…done that…" he said softly.

"Yes, we have…Pudding…" Lizzie agreed with a smile.

"But don't worry," Gordo said. "I'm still your Prince Charming. I'm still your Knight in Shining Armor, ready to battle dragons and all foes to defend your virtue, my fair lady."

"Oh, Gordo," Lizzie giggled. "It's just a _cocktail_ party, not an invitation to battle."

"I've been wondering about that," Gordo said as the huge house now loomed ahead of them, the lights of the wide front lawn at last lighting their way. "What the hell is a cocktail party anyway?"

"A party where people drink cocktails," Lizzie explained. "It's probably a bunch of old people, standing around eating hors d'oeuvres and getting drunk on martinis as they discuss the stock market. It probably will be deadly dull, and I won't make you stay long if you don't want, okay? I really just want to say hello to Professor McDonald, and it would be nice to meet his wife, and of course I want to see the book."

At this point they were standing on the clean, wide front porch, surrounded by elaborately shaped bushes in huge pots. Lizzie pressed the doorbell and a rendition of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture could be heard reverberating inside the house. Gordo rolled his eyes.

"One hour tops," he said to Lizzie. "Then we'll go back to my place, okay? And we can cuddle up in bed with---"

"Welcome!" sang a voice as the front door flew open. A gaudily dressed older woman with bluntly cut white hair and round red glasses ushered them into the house. "Corbin!" she sang in an exceptionally high falsetto. "Your young ones have arrived!"  
Lizzie smiled at the woman, feeling uncomfortable. She looked around the huge room before her and saw more people than she could count, but none looked familiar….until suddenly, there was Professor McDonald, walking towards them, a smile on his face, a drink in one hand, the other extended to greet them.

"Lizzie!" Professor McDonald said, pulling in close and kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

Gordo felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. How dare this ponytailed pretentious snob kiss his girlfriend! Gordo liked this guy even less now that he had before.

"And I see you brought your boyfriend, as instructed," Professor McDonald continued. "Good girl!"

Lizzie giggled a little. "Professor McDonald, " she said, "this is David Gordon…"

The two men shook hands, each trying to outgrip the other. _Damn!_ Gordo thought, hiding his discomfort behind a huge smile. _Enough already!_

"Mr. Gordon," Professor McDonald said. "A pleasure to meet you at last, officially. You're one lucky fellow, you know. Lizzie is quite a girl, isn't she? Smart…_and_ pretty…"

Gordo was feeling more perturbed by the moment. _How dare this overblown windbag---_

"Oh, Professor McDonald," Lizzie blushed. "Please…"

"And speaking of smart and pretty," the older man went on, "you're not the only lucky fellow, Mr. Gordon. Here comes my wife, Gloria. Gloria, dear! Come here a moment, won't you? I'd like you to meet a couple of students."

"Oh, students!" Gloria McDonald exclaimed, hurrying over. "I'm always up for some fresh new blood!"

If Corbin McDonald has failed to win over David Gordon, then Gloria McDonald so much more. Gordo was alarmed to find that his initial impression of the woman was that she bore a striking resemblance to the actress Anne Bancroft, as she appeared in the 1967 classic film, The Graduate: tall, angular, sophisticated, and somewhat sexy, though in a mature and worldly way. And like the Mrs. Robinson character from that movie, Mrs. McDonald seemed unusually interested in the much younger man standing before her.

"David!" she exclaimed, first taking his hand, then pulling herself in to kiss him on the cheek, even though they had only just met. "I'm so delighted to meet you! Aren't you a darling! Corbin, dear, they're both such darlings, don't you agree? They're like…angels…young angels, swooping down to cast a spell of youthful exuberance upon our little gathering. Absolute cherubs!"

"Gloria, dear," Professor McDonald said dryly to his wife. "You used the words 'young' _and_ 'youthful' both in the same sentence."

"Oh, shut up," she said lightly, then to Lizzie, "Whatever you do, darling, do _not_ marry an English professor. They can be such a bore sometimes."

"Well, come on," Professor McDonald invited, putting his arm around Lizzie to lead her into the living room, even as Gloria McDonald linked her arm through Gordo's, pressing against him (Gordo thought) a little too closely.

"We're having a slight crisis in the kitchen at the moment," the professor went on. "Gloria and I really need to attend to it _pronto_. But mingle, help yourselves to anything you so desire, and we'll catch up with you young people in just a little while."

Gloria blew a kiss to Gordo as she walked away with her husband, leaving Gordo and Lizzie standing in the middle of the busy room.

"Okay," Gordo said. "That was officially weird."

"What's so weird?" Lizzie questioned. "Our hosts are very hospitable. I think it's kind of nice, actually."

"Lizzie! That woman was all over me, and Professor McDonald---don't even get me started!"

"Oh, you're so ridiculous, Gordo!" Lizzie admonished. "Be careful. Your jealousy is showing."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous!" Gordo objected.

Lizzie pulled her boyfriend close and whispered in his ear, "You can't stand to see another man touch me, and you know it. It drives you wild with jealousy. _Wild_, I tell you."

"And how do you feel," Gordo wondered, "seeing Mrs. Robinson there with her hands all over me?"

"I can't stand it," Lizzie said, though she was smiling and obviously playing with him. "I am also driven wild with jealousy. And later tonight, when we get back to your place, I fully intend to unleash the full fury of my jealousy upon your body, letting you know in no uncertain terms that I will not tolerate even the slightest suggestion of any improper activity between my lover and any woman on the planet. Except myself, of course."

Gordo smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I look forward to your unleashing," he whispered in her ear. "Now what do you say we help ourselves to some of these…these…whatever they are, that smell so good. And can I buy you a drink, Sugar?"

"Sure!" Lizzie exclaimed. "After all, it is a party!"

-

_More to come._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm curious as to why people are apparently reading this story, but not commenting on it. Well, I hope you'll like this chapter. And even if you don't, I'm having a blast writing this thing!_

_-_

_- _

As Lizzie and Gordo looked around the crowded room, they perceived that these were not a bunch of old farts standing around talking about the stock market. Almost everybody was older than they were, true, but they all had an exuberant and sophisticated air about them, much like Professor McDonald and his wife Gloria.

The women wore slinky low cut dresses, the men all smelled of aftershave and had handsomely trimmed beards and moustaches. They were smoking tobacco from cigarettes and pipes, and also something else under clouds of sweet-smelling smoke rising up towards the vaulted ceiling.

They stood in clusters of three, four or more, drinking, laughing, touching each other, eyes glowing.

Walking hand in hand through the crowd, towards the makeshift bar at the far end of the oversized living room, Lizzie and Gordo both realized at the same moment that they recognized absolutely no one.

"Who do you think all these people are?" Lizzie wondered.

"Beats me," Gordo said. "He's your professor. But I kind of thought that we might see at least a couple of teachers we know."

"So did I," Lizzie said. "Maybe the college crowd is in a different area. Let's get our drinks and look around."

They made it to the bar. A handsome bartender in a black vest asked them to name their poison. "Rum and Coke," Gordo said.

"Make that two," Lizzie added.

"And no more than that," Gordo whispered in her ear.

Lizzie nodded. "Just one. To be sociable," she agreed. She knew Gordo worried about how out of control she sometimes got when she drank too much. What she didn't know was that Gordo was having a highly uneasy feeling about this party. As far as he was concerned, they both needed to keep their wits about them.

As they waited for the bartender to pour their drinks, Lizzie noticed a plate of chocolate brownies on the shelf behind him. "Oooh! Brownies!" she cooed, in the mood for something sweet.

The bartender grinned as he placed their drinks on the counter. "You're certainly welcome to enjoy one," he winked at Lizzie, bringing the plate forward. "Special Recipe."

Lizzie put her hand out towards the brownies, but Gordo stopped her. "Thanks, but no thanks," he said, forcing a smile.

"Oh, go ahead, don't be a party pooper!" the bartender admonished. "They're really good. You'll thank me for it later," he added knowingly.

Gordo handed Lizzie her drink, repeating "Thanks, but no thanks."

With drinks in hand, they walked away.

"Gordo---" Lizzie began, confused.

"Special Recipe," Gordo said. "There's no telling what might be in them, but I can only imagine."

"Oh! Professor McDonald would never allow---"

"Lizzie! Take a look around you. Everybody here is drunk or high. I see pot smoking, I see people sniffing cocaine---"

"Where?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"In the corner, over there. Don't stare! Your professor is a big time party animal, it seems. And look…look at that….I mean look, but don't stare. In the doorway…"

Lizzie gasped. A man and a woman stood in the doorway to the kitchen, openly feeling each other up, pulling at each other's clothes until more skin was exposed than covered.

"Oh my God…" Lizzie said. "Get a room, why don't you!"

Gordo looked around and began to perceive more and more people pairing off, kissing, touching, heading up the stairs… "I think all the rooms might already be taken," he surmised.

Lizzie giggled. "If they're not, would you like to find one and make out?" she whispered, nibbling his earlobe as she did.

Gordo smiled. "You mean like in high school? Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"Oh, I'm hoping for a lot more than seven minutes…" Lizzie flirted.

Gordo took her hand, walking her through the crowd, intrigued by her suggestion. If there was a room available, he was going to find it.

As they walked, looking for a place to make out, it became increasingly apparent that this house went on for miles and never stopped. And the party went on for miles with it, each new room, each new area filled to the brim with happy party people they did not know.

Here was a place that appeared to be a dining room, connected to another place that appeared to be a pantry. A pantry would have been a good place to make out, but it was already occupied by several couples, not all of them male/female.

"Whoa!" Gordo exclaimed, leading Lizzie quickly away.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You didn't see?"

"No. What did you see?" Lizzie wondered.

"Well, let's just say I now understand the 'tail' part of 'cocktail' party. And if we hadn't turned around the moment we did, I would probably have been ceremoniously introduced to the 'cock' aspect as well."

"Ugh! Gordo! You're kidding!"

"The deeper we go into this den of iniquity, the worse it's getting."

"Maybe we should turn back."

"Good idea, " Gordo agreed. "But which way is back?"

They had meandered through so many hallways, through great rooms and family rooms, billiard rooms and TV rooms, that it seemed all they could do was wander around in a circle, weaving in and out of the noisy crowd, looking for their way back to something that vaguely resembled civilization.

"And I still don't see any teachers," Lizzie said at one point. "This is so odd. I don't understand who all these people could be. How could Professor McDonald know so many people?"

"I think maybe there's a lot about Professor McDonald you don't know," Gordo suggested. "Maybe some things you _should_ have known, before you decided to come to his house."

"Oh, don't be silly!" Lizzie said, still defending her favorite professor.

Gordo's anxiety suddenly jumped into overdrive as he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a couple by the fireplace openly fondling a sex toy.

"Listen, Lizzie," he said. "We have to try really hard not to get separated. But if we get separated, we have to be able to find our way back to each other. Okay?"

"Okay, Gordo. Okay," Lizzie said, still a little clueless, humoring him. "What do you suggest? A trail of breadcrumbs?"

"You have your cell phone on you, right?"

"Of course. I always do."

"Then I want you to call me, if you need me. And we'll try to meet by the front door."

"Which way is the front door?"

"I don't know, but I guess you could always ask somebody," Gordo said. "But ask a girl. Not a guy. And I mean a girl that doesn't look like a dyke."

"Gordo!"

"They're here, Lizzie. You don't know. You're not as observant as I am, but they're here, and they're looking at you."

"Oh God, Gordo. You're so dramatic."

"And they're looking at me too," he added.

"Who? The dykes? I don't think so."

"No, the---the---"

"Oh, look what I found!" exclaimed a red-headed woman in a purple dress, heading straight for Gordo and taking him by the arm.

"Hey!" Lizzie exclaimed, suddenly frowning. "Hands off!"

"Oh, don't worry, Dearie. I'll have him back to you in no time. Betty, come here! I found him. I found the young one! We have to ask him, don't you think? That will settle our argument once and for all."

Betty joined her red-headed friend, and between the two of them, Gordo was dragged away, making the "Call me!" hand motion by his ear as Lizzie saw him swallowed up by the crowd.

Lizzie stood uncomfortably alone for a moment. She thought of trying to follow the women who had dragged Gordo away, but already she had no idea in which direction they had taken him. What to do now? She looked around uncertainly. How had Gordo known this was going to happen? He was so smart. She was so clueless. She really needed to listen to him more often. Oh, Gordo….

"Well…hello there…"

She looked up and saw a handsome older gentleman with sparkling gray hair and brilliant blue eyes, smiling at her. "You appear a little lost…" he began.

A woman with big hair and overly tan skin took the gentleman by the arm, saying, "Too young for you, Bruce. Way too young. Let's get a grip on reality, shall we? Come over here, I'll introduce you to Gwendolyn."

A moment later, Lizzie was alone again, wondering where Gordo was, wanting her Gordo. She took out her cell phone and dialed his number.

-

"Okay, look," the red-head said, presenting Gordo to a group of female friends. "You wanted to know how a younger man would answer. Well, here's a younger man. Let's ask him. How old are you anyway, sweetie?"

"Twenty," Gordo said.

The five women all cooed in unison.

"Okay, _Twenty_," Betty said. "Here's our dilemma. We've been arguing amongst ourselves, wondering how most men like their blowjob: standing, sitting, or lying down? Rhonda here says its all dependent on age, that the older a man is, the more likely he is to want to lie down, but that a younger man won't mind standing up for it. So that's where we need your help. Which will it be for you, sweetie? Standing, sitting or lying down?"

Gordo felt certain that he had never before in his life blushed a deeper shade of red. In a moment, the five older women were all laughing hysterically. They were laughing so loudly that Gordo did not even hear his cell phone ringing in his pocket.

"Oh, Betty! I think you've scared the daylights out of him!" Rhonda exclaimed. "But isn't he the cutest thing you've ever seen? Couldn't you just eat him up?"

They laughed again, and another woman, one with long blonde hair and too much jewelry, said, "Now Rhonda, you're scaring him! Listen, honeybun. We're not going to _do_ anything to you. We know you have a girlfriend, we saw her, she's the prettiest thing. We just want to know your answer. Standing, sitting, or lying down?"

Gordo caught his breath. "Well," he squeaked out, "I never much thought about it…"

"Oh, I'm sure you have," the red-head winked, and they all laughed again.

"It doesn't much matter to me, I suppose," Gordo went on. "As long as…as long as…"

"As long as you do indeed _get_ a blowjob?" Rhonda asked.

"Welll…yeah…of course…."

"Okay," the blonde said over the giggles of her friends. "New question then, Stud. Most fantastic blowjob you ever had…?"

Gordo's mind instantly shot back to something Lizzie had done to him in the shower only last week. He closed his eyes, steadied himself and said, "Standing."

They all laughed again, and Rhonda exclaimed, "See! See! I told you!"

"I---I gotta go…" Gordo said, backing away.

Betty put her arm on his. "We know. You've got to get back to your girlfriend. You've been wonderful, baby. Thanks so much."

Gordo turned away, letting out a deep sigh. He picked up his phone and saw the missed message. Lizzie! He dialed her number.

-

"Your skin…it's so beautiful.." a middle-aged woman named Annie marveled as she ran her fingers across Lizzie's cheek. "How do you do it? What products do you use? Swiss? Or is it injections? "

"Uh…no…" Lizzie said uneasily.

"But you must do something!" Annie exclaimed. "You look like you're only nineteen or twenty."

"Uh…I _am_ only twenty," Lizzie said.

Annie's eyes popped wide open. "So!" she exclaimed. "Corbin's up to his old tricks again, is he?"

Lizzie shook out her brain. "His old tricks?" she questioned.

Before Annie could respond, Lizzie heard her cell phone ringing in her purse and dove for it. "Gordo!" she exclaimed. "Where are you?"

She turned away from Annie, put her finger in her ear, attempting to block out the loud music, and exclaimed, "Two old guys have already tried to pick me up! And one old lady…I think. Where are you?"

"Listen, Lizzie, we have to get out of here," Gordo said. "Are you still where I left you?"

"I don't think so. I think I've been pushed around a bit, like I'm in an undertow. But I can see the front door now! I'll wait for you by the front door, like I said. Okay? Okay? See you there in just a few minutes?"

"Yes!" Gordo agreed heartily. "Stand by the front door. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right there."

Lizzie hung up, returned her cell phone to her purse, and began to push her way towards the front door. All she wanted was to see Gordo again and get out of this place. They would run as quickly as possible down the long, winding path to the safety of Gordo's car. Then they would laugh about all this. But right now, she felt too uneasy to laugh about anything.

At last, Lizzie stood by the front door, peering into the crowd, looking for Gordo, but knowing she would not see him until he was almost upon her. He was short, and some of these men were six feet tall and over. How could there be so many damn tall men in one place? And then, here was one more, with a ponytail, coming directly towards her.

"Lizzie!" Professor McDonald exclaimed. "I've found you at last. Are you having a good time?"

Lizzie forced a grin. "Oh yeah, great! But actually, David and I just remembered that there's another party we said we would drop in on, so…well…thanks for everything, but…"

"Oh, you can't go yet!" Professor McDonald said. "You haven't met Alice!"

"Alice?"

"The book. My First Edition. I was so looking forward to showing it to you. Come on now. You can take an extra moment, can't you? Where is David?"

"He's on his way."

"He'll wait for you, won't he?"

"I…I…"

"I sense he cares about you very much," Professor McDonald said. "I'm sure he wouldn't want to deny you this rare opportunity."

"But I…I told him to meet me here…"

"It's only just upstairs," Professor McDonald said. "I'm sure he'll wait."

"Oh…oh, okay," Lizzie said. "But let me call him first," she added, going for her cell phone.

"Of course," Professor McDonald agreed, and as Lizzie turned to one side to make her call, he turned to the other side, quickly pressing a number on his cell phone.

"Find him!" he hissed into the phone. "They're trying to leave! Don't let him get away!"

Professor McDonald returned his cell phone to his pocket, smiled at Lizzie, offered his arm and said, "Shall we go then?"


	3. Chapter 3

_My heartiest apologies for letting this story sit idle for so long. I was distracted by other matters, but have at last gotten back to my little story. Part of the problem was that I originally thought this would be "a little story," a one-shot, like the other fairy tales, but then the story started getting away from me and when all is said and done, there will actually be five chapters, not one._

_Chapter 3 comes out now, and Chapters 4 and 5 are actually already written, and I will be releasing them one at a time over the next couple of weeks. So don't be afraid to read! I will not leave you in a lurch!_

_As for the story, for some reason I am not getting many reviews, and I do not know if it is because people are not enjoying the story, or is it because they are afraid to admit that they are enjoying the story. I warn you, it will get a little wild. Again, I say, if you feel more comfortable commenting anonymously, please do so. But reviews or not, nothing is going to keep me from writing. Can't stop._

_-_

-

"Damn!" Gordo hissed, clicking his phone closed and jamming it into his pocket.

What was Lizzie doing? They needed to get out of this place! She said she would only be a few moments, she really wanted to see the book, it was only upstairs. Wait for me by the front door, she said. I'll be down in five minutes. And now she was changing the plan!

Gordo bit his lip anxiously. Why did he not have a good feeling about this? His gut told him there was something very wrong with this picture. He wanted to run from this house as fast as he could.

As he walked through the crowded, noisy living room towards the front door, he suddenly realized that one reason why he felt so lousy was because he severely needed to take a piss. Earlier he had seen a line outside a certain door and assumed it was a bathroom. Now there was only one guy standing there. By the time he made it over to the door, he was first in line.

Soon, he was in the bathroom, experiencing a certain level of relief, yet not completely at ease. That awful forboding was still with him. He stood at the sink, washing his hands, looking at himself in the mirror, thinking _I've got to get Lizzie and get out of here._

He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, instantly greeted by who he thought was the next person in line. But it wasn't actually someone waiting to use the bathroom. It was someone specifically waiting to see him. It was Gloria McDonald, and she slipped into the bathroom before he could slip out, standing before him and exclaiming, "Oh, David! I'm so glad I've found you here. You look like a smart young man. I'm sure you'll know exactly what to do."

Gordo sighed, trying not to appear impatient, wondering how he could get past her without being downright rude. "Hello, Mrs. McDonald," he said politely. "I'm really sorry but Lizzie and I have to---"

"Oh, you'll help me for just a moment, won't you? This won't take more than a moment. And I really need your expertise."

_What now?_ Gordo wondered. How many minutes did it take him to get off? Did he like to take it up the ass? He could only imagine what morbid fascination compelled this woman, like her friends, to seek him out.

"It's the plumbing," she said, and though Gordo was grateful she came right to the point, he wondered exactly what she meant by "plumbing."

Still hoping for the best, he assumed the standard definition and asked, "Do I look like a plumber?"

"No, not at all," she smiled at him, "but you do look like the sort of young man that is well educated on a variety of topics. I'm sure you'll know exactly what to do about this problem."

Gordo held back a sigh. "What problem?" he asked patiently.

"Well, it's this toilet here, actually," Gloria said, walking over and jiggling the handle. "I've heard from several people tonight that it's been running quite a long time after it's flushed. I'm so ecologically conscious, I hate to think of all that water going to waste. I wonder if you could show me how to fix it."

Gordo stood a distance away from her, one eye on the open door as he said, "It's not running now. There's nothing to fix."

"I know!" she agreed. "But sometimes, apparently, it runs and runs to beat the band. Why do you think that is?"

Gordo was beginning to lose his patience. He really wanted nothing more than to get out of here. "Maybe the stopper is bad. Maybe the chain is loose. It's not a major repair. Tomorrow you can ask your husband, I'm sure he'll know what to do."

"Oh, I hate to ask him!" Gloria cried, sounding pathetic. "I always have to ask him for everything! For once, I would love it if I could resolve a problem on my own. I've always been rich, and sheltered. There are so many things about the world I don't understand. I would love it so much if you would be kind enough to show me."

Gordo looked again at the door. Why wasn't anybody else in line? Why didn't somebody come in to whom he could easily pass this burden? It seemed Mrs. McDonald wanted a crash course in toilet tank mechanics, though there was an edge to her voice than suggested she might be hoping for so much more.

Now Gordo let out that sigh. Clearly, she was not going to let him beg off. The only way to get out of this, other than being incredibly rude, was straight through it.

"Okay, look," he said, stepping forward and quickly removing the lid from the toilet tank. "See in there? You see the stopper? It's down, it looks good. You see the chain? It looks a little loose, actually. Maybe it needs to be tightened a notch."

"Oooh!" Gloria squealed in fascination. "Is that all it is? Is it easy to do? Could you do it for me?"

Gordo hesitated. He had just washed his hands. If he put them in the toilet tank now, he would be compelled to wash them again, and that would slow down his search for Lizzie. But he had taken it this far, he might as well go the distance and be done with it… and with Mrs. Gloria McDonald.

"Okay," he said, balancing the tank lid on the seat. "Watch and learn." In a matter of moments, he had unhooked the chain and refastened it a few notches up. He gave it a test flush and they both peered into the tank together, noticing that it worked perfectly.

"Oooh!" Gloria squealed again. "Problem solved. You're my hero!"

Gordo replaced the tank lid, saying, "It's not that big a deal."

"It is to me!" Gloria assured. "Now I don't have to hire a plumber, and more importantly, I don't have to run to my husband. You have made my life that much easier. And so much more pleasant."

Gordo was at the sink, washing his hands again. Another moment and he would be out of this room, bounding up the stairs, looking for Lizzie---

And then he heard the door close and lock. And Gloria McDonald was still in the room, walking the short distance towards him, a certain kind of smile on her face. And Gordo knew now, without a doubt, that he was in trouble.

-

"Ooh! It's so fascinating," Lizzie said, gently turning the pages of the very old book. "I can't believe I'm actually seeing this and touching this."

Professor McDonald stood close behind her, watching her fingers on each page. "It's quite an experience, isn't it?" he marveled. "But don't stop at seeing and touching. Give it a good whiff. Do you smell it? That old book smell? Isn't it exhilarating?"

Lizzie stood up straight after putting her nose between the pages. "Yes, it is!" she agreed. "It's absolutely wonderful!"

She turned around and saw that Professor McDonald was so close behind her that she could see the speckles of hazel in his otherwise gray eyes. He was looking at her, directly into her eyes, and he grinned, "It's positively an all-around sensuous experience, isn't it? It's almost…almost _orgasmic!_ Don't you think so?"

Lizzie smiled nervously, taking a step to the side. "Well…I don't know if I would go that far, Professor McDonald…"

"You've got to stop that, Lizzie."

"Stop what?"

"Stop calling me Professor McDonald. I'm sure I've told you a dozen times at least that I much prefer it if you call me Corbin. It's my name, after all."

"I---I really prefer if---"

"And I prefer if you would relax a moment, young lady. You seem so tense…"

"I'm thinking about Gordo. I'm sure he's downstairs waiting for me. I should go. I should at least call him."

Lizzie wasn't quite sure why she was feeling so nervous, but she knew she would feel better if she heard Gordo's voice. After all, they had agreed to contact each other should they become separated, and for some reason their separation felt more drastic now than it had earlier in the evening, when those women had dragged Gordo off like their conquered prey. Lizzie took out her cell phone and flipped it open.

She smiled briefly at Professor McDonald, looking past him at the large attic loft to which he had compelled her to come. Sure, the book was upstairs. He hadn't explained, though, that it was the upstairs of the upstairs, in the attic, at the top of a narrow staircase, closed off by two doors, one at the bottom of the stairwell and another at the top, in the largest artist studio Lizzie could imagine. Portraits of nudes lined every available wall, and a king size bed occupied the dead center of the room, under a huge skylight, currently allowing a strong stream of moonlight and starlight.

It was a fabulous place, but still, there was something not right about it. Even Lizzie could feel it now. She pressed G for Gordo on her phone, but a moment later, Professor McDonald took the small instrument out of her hand.

"Hey!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Oh, you'll see your Gordo soon enough," the Professor assured. "But wouldn't it be nice if we could have a little moment first, Lizzie…all to ourselves…?"

"No," Lizzie said, no longer caring about sounding rude as she eyed the staircase. "I need my phone back, Professor McDonald, and I need to call Gordo, right away---"

He grinned as he slipped the phone into his pants pocket. "Come and get it," he challenged with an absurd expression.

Lizzie glared at him. What was going on here? Professor McDonald was acting very strangely. "You must be drunk," she said.

"I assure you I'm not," he smiled. "Unless…I am intoxicated by your youth…your beauty…your charm…"

"Okay, that does it," Lizzie said flatly. "Phone or no phone, I'm out of here."

As she said this, she took her first steps towards the door, but the Professor anticipated her move and caught her by the arm.

"Let me go!" Lizzie cried, trying to pry his hands off her, but she was no match for his height, his weight, his strength. In only a moment he had her down on the king size bed, looking up into the starry sky above.

-

Glorida McDonald approached Gordo with an absurd expression on her face. "Darling," she cooed, "I would so love to thank you properly…"

As her hands came up to cup his face, her lips puckered as they neared his, Gordo's hands also came up and gently grabbed her arms, forcing them down. "Thanks, but no thanks," he said, still sounding polite on the outside, yet horrified on the inside. "I've really got to go---"

"Not so fast," Gloria said. "I insist on giving you a little present I know you won't be able to resist…"

Gordo had released her hands as he took a first step towards the door, but the moment her hands were free, Gloria smoothly reached up Gordo's leg, grazing his thigh, her palm coming to rest on his crotch, gently squeezing.

Gordo laughed as he began to pull away. "Oh no…oh no…this is not going to happen…"

With her other hand, Gloria caressed his back, easily finding the spot that only Lizzie knew about, and pulling his body closer into hers. She also continued to rub his pants, now more insistently.

"Mrs. Mc..DONALD!" he yelped, as she suddenly grabbed him hard.

"Tell me what you like, David. Do you like it like this, hard…or more softly…like this…"

"Neither," he said, but that was a lie, because a more honest answer would have been "Both."

The older woman seemed to understand this, and despite his answer, continued to give him both, gentle strokes alternating with firm grasps. Gordo knew he needed to pull away from this insanity, but the harder he felt himself growing, the harder it became to make any kind of a move towards the door.

Gordo was gearing himself up to push away and flee, when Gloria suddenly laughed in between her soft kisses to the side of his neck and said, "I've heard you're really smart, David."

He gulped and nodded.

"I love it when they're smart," she whispered, licking his earlobe.

"When…when who is smart?" he managed to croak out.

"The young men," she said. "I love it when the young men are smart. Dumb ones are nice too, because they don't talk much, and sometimes that's such a blessed relief. But there's such…an energy…when they're smart…like you…"

She continued licking his earlobe, so Gordo very distinctly heard her when she whispered, "Corbin doesn't much care if they're dumb or smart, as long as they're blonde, and their tits stand straight out."

"Oh my God!" Gordo cried suddenly, pushing away. "I've got to find Lizzie!"

At last he was able to break free, lunged at the bathroom door and hurried through the busy house, bounding up the stairs. At the top, he found a wide hallway, with a series of doors, all closed. The hallway and the doors seemed to go on indefinitely. How could this house be so damn big! Gordo panicked. How would he ever find Lizzie?

"Lizzie!" he called. He began to jiggle each door handle, knocking insistently, calling "Lizzie! Lizzie!" more frantically as he went.

Most doors were locked, and at some of these he heard indignant cries of "Hey!" and "Damn it!" and "Get lost!" A few doors were not locked, and he burst in on couples and groups in various activities which he had no time to wonder about now, once he scanned every face and determined Lizzie was not among them.

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Oh my God, Lizzie, where are you?"

Gordo looked backwards down the hall and saw that Gloria had now joined him, and the sight of her made him more frantic, but also filled him with hope as he demanded, "Where are they? Tell me, dammit! Where is Lizzie?"

"Oh, David, calm down," Gloria said easily as she approached him.

"I will not fucking calm down until you bring me to Lizzie!" he screamed. "What the fuck is going on here? You sick bitch! You and your sick, wacko husband! I want Lizzie! I want Lizzie! I demand you tell me---"

"For Christ's sake!" came a deep voice from the end of the hallway.

Gordo spun around and saw Professor McDonald standing in the furthest doorway, at the end of the hall. He frowned at both of them, then looked at his wife disapprovingly and said, "Gloria! Can you not keep yours under control?"

Gordo did not wait to hear what Gloria had to say in response. From behind the door where the Professor stood he could hear Lizzie calling, "Gordo! Gordo! I'm up here! Come quick!"

Gordo bounded down the hallway, pushing the much larger man out of the way. Immediately he found himself faced with a tall stairwell, which he took three steps at a time.

"What are you doing?" Gloria demanded. "Corbin! Why did you let him go up there?"

"Dear! Use your brain! It's the only thing to do at this point. Otherwise he's going to draw the attention of everybody in the house with all that screaming and carrying on. And besides, so what? We'll just start the party a little earlier than anticipated."

Corbin McDonald smiled at his wife, then invited, "Come, darling. Let's go up and have some fun with our young ones, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the next to the last chapter, and the last chapter is already written, and I will post it in a few days. So this story that at one time looked like it would never be finished is in fact almost complete. I hope everyone is enjoying it._

_-_

-

Meanwhile, Gordo had reached the top of the stairs and was stunned into immobility by the incredible sight. He had found Lizzie, all right, and that was a good thing. But it was not a good thing that she was stretched out on a huge bed in the middle of the room, her arms over her head, her hands cuffed to the bars of a tall brass headboard.

Even worse, her blouse was open, her bra pushed up around her neck, her beautiful round breasts heaving up and down with heavy breaths as she exclaimed, "Gordo! Oh, thank God you're here! Get your phone! Quick! Take out your phone and call---and call---I don't know, call the cops! Call somebody! Do it quick! Gordo!"

She screamed his name frantically in the end, as she began to realize that Gordo was not moving. He was in shock. "Lizzie…" he whispered.

"Oh my God! Gordo! Snap out of it! Get your phone and call the cops!"

Gordo then snapped out of it, to a certain extent, but only to fly to her side, his hands pulling at the handcuffs around her wrists. His heart racing, all he could think about was getting Lizzie out of here.

"No! No!" Lizzie screamed. "There's no time! You can't help me that way. Get out your phone! Gordo, listen to me. He's coming back, I hear him on the stairs. Gordo, quick! Your phone!"

"My phone!" Gordo said suddenly, reaching into pocket. "Who do I call?"

As he flipped open his phone, Lizzie said, "Call 911! Tell them where we are. Tell them it's a---a kidnapping!"

Gordo had dialed the 9 and the first 1, and was about to press the last digit when suddenly, unexpectedly, from behind a hand reached over his shoulder and snatched the phone from his hand. He spun around and saw Professor McDonald grinning down at him.

"You bastard!" Gordo screamed in rage as his hand instinctively came up to punch the bastard in the face.

Professor McDonald was quick, much quicker than Gordo. As a student of the martial arts, he easily caught Gordo's wrist and held it, but did not twist it. Gordo pulled up his leg, intending to knee the big man in the nuts, a move he had once unexpectedly experienced at the hands of a former girlfriend with which he was being a little too forward, but the Professor anticipated this move as well, and kicked Gordo's legs out from under him, dropping him to the bed.

"You bastard!" Lizzie took up the cry. "Don't you hurt him! Don't you dare hurt him!"

"Lizzie, shut up! I can fight my own battles," Gordo said, but at the moment his opponent had him pinned to the bed.

"Gloria---" Professor McDonald began, hearing his wife come to the top of the stairs.

"Well, well," Gloria smirked, observing the situation. She walked to the end of the bed and looked down at Lizzie, observing the handcuffs. "So, Corbin! It appears you could not control yours _either_."

"Gloria, grab this cell phone," the Professor said, nodding to where it had fallen on the side of the bed. "And get me the other pair of cuffs from the drawer."

Gordo growled underneath the much larger man, struggling to break free, while Lizzie attempted to kick the Professor with her legs, which were not bound. Professor McDonald shifted his weight to hold Gordo with one arm over his chest, his other arm reaching out to subdue Lizzie's flailing legs.

Gloria walked over with the handcuffs, laughing airily at the sight. "Oh my!" she exclaimed. "Isn't this interesting! We're going to have some fun tonight, aren't we?"

Professor McDonald instructed his wife to set up the cuffs around the brass bars next to Lizzie. "I left enough room on the bed for yours, " he said. "Now help me get him over there."

"Oh, can you not handle him on your own?" Gloria teased.

"Apparently you could not handle him on your own, either," her husband reminded. "He may be small, but he's got a lot of fire in him."

As they worked together to transfer the struggling and screaming Gordo to the other side of the bed, Gloria said, "And it looks like yours has a lot of fire in hers too."

"Oh, she does," Professor McDonald assured with a grin, as together he and his wife cuffed Gordo's hands to the brass bars.

"Like I said," Gloria repeated, as they both stood up and looked at the two young people shackled side by side on the bed. "It looks like we're going to have some fun tonight."   
Lizzie and Gordo took a moment to catch their breaths, looking up at their captors. They both felt they should have been glad to finally have found each other, but of course, this was not the way they would have preferred their reunion playing out.

"You two are sick!" Gordo screamed, struggling uselessly against his bonds. "You're both sick perverts. You're not going to get away with this."

"_Au contraire,_" Professor McDonald assured. "Not only will we 'get away with it,' but we will have you both moaning in delight before this evening is through. In fact, we may have you begging for more."

"My husband is very good," Gloria said, nodding.

"My wife is excellent," her husband added.

"Why, thank you, dear!"

"No, thank _you_, dear!"

For one bizarre moment, the older couple seemed to forget about the younger couple as they followed up their compliments with a heavy session of tongue-hockey at the foot of the bed. They were both clearly arousing each other. Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Enough already!" Lizzie called out. "I demand to know: What are you planning to do with us?"

The Professor and his wife broke apart and looked down at their prisoners. "Oh, Corbin!" Gloria cooed. "She is marvelous, isn't she? So pretty! And those perky little breasts! I can't wait to get my hands on them."

Lizzie kicked, "Hey!"

"And what about him?" Professor McDonald said. "Didn't I tell you he was adorable?"

"Yes," Gloria agreed. "Absolutely adorable. I can't wait to get my hands on---"

"Don't even think it!" Gordo warned.

"And I wonder if he's ever…if he's ever…" the Professor said dreamily, then he grabbed Gordo's legs, slipped off his shoes, and said, "Young man, have you ever…?"

"Oh God, no!" Gordo wailed, realizing what was ahead.

"Oh, please," the Professor said, peeling off Gordo's socks and fondling his feet. "It's not that bad. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"He's very good," Gloria said, nodding again.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lizzie cried. "Don't you dare!"

Gloria laughed. "Oh, they're so cute together, aren't they?"

"Didn't I tell you?"

"Yes, dear, you've done wonderfully this time. Well, shall we get to it? I'm dying with anticipation. Which one do you want first?"

Gordo cried out with a guttural scream, kicking his legs, but Lizzie said, "Wait! No, wait!"

"What are we waiting for?" Professor McDonald asked, now reaching down and removing Lizzie's shoes and socks and fondling her feet as well.

"I…uh…I…" but she had nothing, except a really odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

But Gloria McDonald had something. ":No, she's right, Corbin. We can't do this right now. We've got a house full of guests."

"That's right!" Lizzie cried.

"I've got to go downstairs and inform Mildred that we'll be _indisposed_ for a while. She can take care of everything in our absence."

McDonald sighed. "And I ought to go down and hob-knob with Jefferson, just for a moment or two. He's expecting it. I won't be able to enjoy myself knowing he'll be searching all over looking to give me the latest."

"These two will be just fine here alone for a few minutes," Gloria said.

"Now don't you think of trying anything," Professor McDonald said as he leered at both of them. "Not that there's anything you could try. And there's no use in screaming, in case that's what you're thinking. You know, Lizzie, that we could barely hear your boyfriend in the hallway below, and that was when only the bottom door was shut. When the top and the bottom door are shut, this room is virtually soundproof."

"We know," Gloria smiled. "We've tested it."

"So go ahead and scream all you want," McDonald said. "If it'll make you feel any better. But it won't do you any good. We'll be back momentarily." Here he walked over to Lizzie, cupped her naked breasts and gently kissed each nipple.

"Goddammit!" Gordo screamed. He would have spit at him, but he didn't want his spit to land on Lizzie.

Just to tease him, McDonald did it again, slowly pulling on each nipple as he kept his eyes glued to Gordo's face. This time Gordo held his tongue, and McDonald smiled.

"Good boy," he said, straightening up. To his wife he commented, "I think he's teachable."

"You told me he was smart," Gloria said as they headed for the stairwell together. "Oh, Corbin! I love it when they're smart!"

As soon as the door closed behind them and Lizzie and Gordo were alone, they sighed in unison.

"Lizzie---" Gordo began.

But Lizzie had something of her own to say, and lashed out, "Gordo! This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" he screeched. "How the hell do you figure this is my fault?"

"If you wouldn't have stood there like a deer in the headlights, if you would have taken out your phone right away and dialed 911, if you would have watched your back and not let McDonald sneak up on you like that---"

" Hold on! Hold on!" Gordo snapped. "Who's bright idea was it to come here in the first place? Who decided to come upstairs to look at some stupid book when our plan was to meet by the front door? Who has been completely clueless the entire time---"

"Gordo! Stop yelling at me!" Lizzie cried, struggling against her cuffs.

"I'm not yelling at you!" Gordo yelled.

"Yes, you are!"

"Well, you deserve it, don't you? Totally clueless, Lizzie…"

"Gordo! Oh, Gordo!" Lizzie said suddenly, brightly. "Listen to us! We're arguing! We're having our first fight!"

Gordo rolled his eyes, staring up into the starry sky above the bed. "Lizzie, get a grip! We have more important things to think about right now. We only have a little time, I'm sure, but if we put our heads together, we might be able to come up with some way to get out of this. But if we're at each other's throats, or if we let ourselves get distracted by nonsense, there's no hope."

"Gordo," Lizzie whimpered in a small voice. "I'm scared. I don't know what they intend to do to us. And I don't like being chained up like this."

"Neither do I," Gordo said. "But we're going to get out of this, Lizzie. Somehow. I promise."

"How?" she asked desperately. "Have you got a plan? "

Gordo sighed. "I got nothing,'" he admitted miserably.

Lizzie whined. "Oh, Gordo, come on! You're the smart one! You're my Prince Charming. You've got to think of some way to rescue us!"

Gordo scoffed. "I don't think we're exactly in a Prince Charming kind of situation at the moment, do you?" he said. "This feels more like one of those stories where the kids get caught by the wicked witch who wants to boil their bones for dinner."

Lizzie's mind raced. She knew that one! What was it? "Oh…Oh…" she said. "I got it! This is like Hansel and Gretel!"

"Well, if I'm Hansel, then you're Gretel. And hate to tell you, sis, but we're in deep shit."

"No, we're not!" Lizzie cried. "Those kids got out of their predicament, and so can we!"

"What do you mean?" Gordo asked hopefully.

Lizzie caught her breath. "Give me a minute," she said. "Let me remember how the story goes, let me remember what happens."

"Lizzie! Are you serious? You really think some stupid fairy tale is going to---"

"Gordo! Shut up! I'm thinking. Listen, you've got to work with me on this. Unless you got a better plan—"

"I'm telling you, sis. I got nothin'. What have you got?"

"Okay, listen," she began. "Do you remember the story? Hansel and Gretel are wandering in the woods…"

-

The McDonalds returned about fifteen minutes later. This had given Lizzie and Gordo just enough time to have a productive talk, and they had managed to formulate a plan. They hadn't had time to work out all the kinks, but as they heard the footsteps on the stairs, they looked across at each other, and Gordo took a deep breath and said "Are you ready, Liz?"

Lizzie nodded. "I have faith in you, Gordo."  
"I have faith in you, too," Gordo said, eyeing her with love. Suddenly, he pulled himself as close as he could, and kissed her. "We'll give it our best shot, McGuire. And remember, even if it doesn't work, even if we can't get out of this, whatever happens, it's only your body, it's not really you. Just close your eyes and disappear and when it's all over, I'll still be here with you, Lizzie. And I'll still love you, no matter what."

Lizzie nuzzled her head into Gordo's shoulder, feeling like she was going to cry. "And I'll still love you, too, Gordo. I love you so much, Pudding."

"Okay, okay," he said, feeling all mushy inside when he heard her "Pudding." But he pulled himself together and said, "They're almost here. Ready?"

Lizzie nodded nervously.

Gordo bit his lip. "Okay, here goes. Places, everyone…and…Action!"

-

_Next: The Plan. Will it work?_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have not had many reviews on this story, but I still think it is a great story, one of my favorites. Now my trilogy of Fairy Tales is complete, and I don't know if I will write any more, I'll have to see when inspiration strikes. Whoever's out there, hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it._

_-_

-

-

Lizzie and Gordo turned away from each other and laid flat on the bed, staring up silently into the night sky, tensing their bodies.

Professor McDonald came into the room first, immediately noting their silence, and their stiff positions. "Everybody okay?" asked warily.

Lizzie made a sniffing sound, and Gordo glared angrily at McDonald. "You and your fuckin' comment about me being teachable!" he hissed. "I don't need to be taught anything. You bastard."

Lizzie huffed. "Yeah, right…" she scoffed.

McDonald eyed them suspiciously. Gloria arrived at the top of the stairs and felt the tension in the room. "What's going on?" she asked carefully.

"We're _fighting," _Lizzie announced. "I made a comment to Gordo about how he ought to take advantage of this situation to learn a thing or two, and he got all bent out of shape."

"You didn't just make a comment," Gordo clarified. "You out and out accused me of being a lousy lover---"

"Hey," Lizzie said sharply. "If the shoe fits…"

They glared at each other across the bed, remembering their conversation from earlier. _First, we should appear to be at odds with each other, not a cohesive unit,_ Gordo had suggested. _They'll be much less likely to think we're planning our escape if it seems we can't even stand the sight of each other. They won't be suspicious, and that will give us an advantage._ Gordo had silently thanked his parents the psychiatrists for this little ploy.

"Now, now, now," Gloria soothed. "I'm sure David is not a lousy lover. How could anyone who looks this cute possibly be a lousy lover?"

"I never said he was a lousy lover," Lizzie explained. "I only said he's not the best at…at, you know…well, let's just say he doesn't use his tongue to it's full advantage."

Gordo rolled sideways, facing her, fully sticking out his tongue to taunt her.

"Oh, yeah! You stick it out so far now!" Lizzie exclaimed. "But why won't you do it like that when you're going down on me? And not only that, but you gotta move it around, buddy, you can't just leave it extended like a big old piece of meat."

Lizzie turned suddenly to look at Professor McDonald and asked in exasperation, "When you're going down on your wife, you don't just give her wide licks all the time, do you? And you don't just keep it all in one area, do you? I mean, you understand what a woman needs…"

"I am exceptionally good at the very thing you're talking about," the Professor said, easily aroused by this conversation. "If fact, I would love nothing more than to show you."

He began to get down on the bed between Lizzie's legs and was reaching up to pull down her pants when Lizzie suddenly screeched, "Don't show me! Show _him! _ Show him the right way to do it, so that I don't have to put up with these laboriously long sessions that are _so_ frustrating."

"You _want _him to watch?" Professor McDonald said in amazement, now even more aroused than before.

_In Hansel and Gretel, _Lizzie had explained, _Gretel tells the witch that she does not know the proper way to close the oven door and asks the witch to show her. When the witch frees her, to show her how to close the door, that is when she is finally able to rescue both herself and he brother._

"Yes! I want him to watch," Lizzie exclaimed. " I want him to learn something while he's got the opportunity."

McDonald looked up at Gordo. "If you're willing to watch, I could show you a few tricks, son. Guaranteed to drive the ladies wild."

Gordo hesitated, as if thinking this through.

"Oh come on," Gloria chimed in, sitting on the bed beside Gordo and petting his hair. "I'm sure you're not a lousy lover, sweetheart. But every man can stand to learn a few new tricks. It'll do you good. And it 'll be fun."

Gordo looked up at her, smiling sheepishly. _And we have to get them both involved in the activity. They should both be excited about it._

"Well, " Gordo sighed. "If you put it that way…"

"Good!" Gloria exclaimed. "Let me get the key and uncuff you so that you can come down here and watch Corbin at work. Now, you promise you won't run away?"

"I may be pissed as hell at Lizzie," Gordo said, "But I'm not leaving without her."

"Good boy," Gloria said. She now had the key and was uncuffing Gordo from the headboard. They had gotten this far! But another giant hurdle looming just ahead, for as Gordo sat up, a free man once again, he suddenly saw McDonald pull down Lizzie's pants, leaving her virtually naked on the bed beside him.

"Oh God!" Gordo yelped, even as Lizzie did at being so unceremoniously disrobed.

_He's going to want to do it on me, _Lizzie had surmised, to which Gordo had replied, _I'm not going to let him do that to you. I'm not going to actually stand around and watch him do that to you._

"Oh God!" Lizzie now yelped. "Not on me, Professor McDonald! Look at him! He's not going to be able to take it, seeing you go down on me. He's so jealous. His mind is far too clouded by emotions. He won't be able to learn anything this way. It's far too personal. What about your wife?"

"What about me?" Gloria smiled, stepping forward.

"It would be so much less personal, if you let Gordo watch you go down on your wife. I'm sure he would be able to learn a lot more, without all those personal feelings interfering. And I'm sure she would love it."

"I would certainly love it!" Gloria exclaimed. "Oh, Corbin! Do me! Do me and let the boy watch!"

Professor McDonald laughed a little from between Lizzie's legs. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he asked his wife.

She was already slipping out her skirt as she replied, "I would love nothing more!"

Professor McDonald glanced at Gordo, who was at the moment mesmerized by the sight of Lizzie's naked body. "What do you think, boy? Can you handle it?"

"Handle what?" Gordo asked absently, still gazing at Lizzie.

"Please pull up my pants," Lizzie quietly requested of her Professor. "Can't you see he's going to be distracted and not able to learn anything unless he can focus?"

Professor McDonald smirked as he reached up and pulled Lizzie's pants back up over her hips.

"Thank you," Lizzie said quietly. "Now at least I feel there's a chance he'll actually pay attention to the lesson."

The professor smoothed down Lizzie's pants, then ran his hands up her body, once again cupping her breasts and kissing them.

_And Gordo! For crying out loud! If he does anything, anything at all to me while you're free, you cannot go lunging at him, you cannot freak out! Our only hope is if you remain calm._

Gordo held his breath, striving to remain calm. But oh, how he hated that bastard!

He was so concentrated on what Professor McDonald was doing to his girlfriend's breasts that he did not notice that Gloria McDonald was now laying half naked on the bed where only a few moments before he had been bound.

"Corbin, come on!" she squealed, running her hands over her own body, and for the first time Gordo looked at her and was again stunned by the unreality of their situation. Here was a half naked woman who was not his girlfriend, lying on the bed beside him. And here was her lover, coming down to the end of the bed to place himself between her open legs. And now her lover was saying, "Get over here, David. Come kneel beside me and get a good look. We're going to start at the beginning, Female Anatomy 101."

_He's a teacher, for crying out loud! _Lizzie had exclaimed. _He is not going to be able to resist the chance to show off all his great knowledge. All you have to do is play along and act like this is the greatest lesson you've ever had. Win his confidence. After a while, he'll be so absorbed in what he's doing, in showing you the right way to satisfy a woman, and she will hopefully be enjoying it all so much that she has no idea what's going on around her, and then you'll have your opportunity to get the key off the bureau and get us the hell out of here!_

And that's exactly what happened. Or rather, that's pretty much exactly what happened.

Unexpectedly, Gordo found himself so distracted by the lesson, thinking _Man! This is just like porn! It's like live porn! _that he almost forgot his true purpose. After several moments, Lizzie had to snap him back into focus by forcefully saying, "I hope you're paying good attention, Gordo. I hope this lesson is going to do you some good."

Gordo looked up sharply from the live porn scene before him and remembered his imprisoned girlfriend. "Oh yeah," he said. "This is great. You were right, Lizzie. I can see what McDonald is doing to her, and it's not like I do it. It looks a lot more…intense, a lot more skilled. And I can hear the way she's responding, so I know he must be doing something right."

"Want to give it a try?" Professor McDonald asked gregariously, pausing a moment to lick his lips.

Gordo froze, then said, "Oh, sure! But not yet. First I want to see that thing you do with your fingers…you know, while you're also….yeah, yeah, like that…"

Gordo's heart was beating so fast as he saw McDonald's add finger action, his subject yelping out her approval. Both McDoanld and his wife were now totally absorbed in what they were doing. Gordo took a deep breath and looked at Lizzie. They nodded at each other. This was it. Now or never.

Gordo had gotten up off his knees a little while ago and was crouched over the action, but now slowly he stood up straight, hoping his movement would not draw too much attention to himself. But by this time, McDonald and his wife barely knew anybody else was in the room with them. McDonald was digging away at his lover, breathing, "Is this what you like? You like it like this?" and she was screaming, "Yes! Yes! Oh, yes!" in absolute ecstasy. Their involvement in the moment gave Gordo the opportunity to walk backwards towards the bureau, where he found both his phone and Lizzie's, dropping one into each pocket of his pants.

_Almost there…._he thought.

Now there was a dilemna. There was only one small key on the bureau. Was this the one that had unlocked his cuffs? But that didn't really matter. All he really needed to know was if it would work on Lizzie's cuffs. And if it didn't, then where was the key he needed to free her?

Of course, there was another option. Gordo knew he could run from the room right now, call the cops and let them rescue Lizzie. Common sense told him not to take any chances. On the other hand, he could be her Prince Charming and silently yet efficiently attempt to release her from her imprisonment. But what if this was not the right key? What if he failed?

He didn't care. If he failed, and MrDonald and his wife suddenly realized what he was attempting to do, no doubt he would be bound again, and then there was no telling what might happen. But whatever happened, he could not leave Lizzie here alone with these two, not even for a moment. He was leaving _with_ her, or not at all. He floated noiselessly over to the bed, his eyes locked with his beloved's.

Lizzie was frantic, but trying hard not to show it. She wanted to scream, "Run, Gordo, run!" but no screaming was possible at this moment, and so she could only stare at him with wide eyes as he approached, the single key in his outstretched hand.

The two sex maniacs remained blissfully unaware of their surroundings, but their enthusiasm left little doubt that only a few more moments remained. Gloria was thrashing on the bed, crying out in sounds that had no equivalent in any language, and it was during this ruckus that Gordo slipped the key into Lizzie's handcuffs. He steadied his hands, hoping against hope…

And then, despite all the noise from McDonald and his wife, both Gordo and Lizzie heard the distinctive _click_ as the locking mechanism released.

They both almost cried out in joy, but somehow managed to remain calm as Gordo opened the cuffs and Lizzie slipped her little wrists free. In the next moment, Gordo was pulling her up off the bed, and they were running hand in hand towards the door as Professor McDonald lifted his head and yelled an indignant "Hey!"

Lizzie and Gordo did not hear anything else he may have yelled. They had no idea what happened in that room after they opened the upper door and began bounding down the stairway towards the bottom.

At the bottom they found the door locked and Lizzie began to scream "No! No! No!" thinking they were yet to be foiled when they were this close to freedom, but Gordo wisely and calmly turned the lock on the doorknob, and then they were in the upstairs hall, only vaguely aware of shouts and footsteps coming quickly behind them.

They ran through the upper hall and down the next set of stairs. They made it to the foyer and out the front door before they realized they were barefoot, but they didn't care.

They ran down the driveway, and it was only then as the cold air hit her body that Lizzie finally realized her shirt was still open, her bra still pushed up around her neck. But she didn't stop to fix anything or hide anything. She wasn't stopping for anything, she wasn't stopping until Gordo said it was time to stop. He was her Prince Charming, he had rescued her from the witches, the ogres, the dragons, and she decided before they even reached the car that she would follow him to the ends of the earth.


End file.
